merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgons
The gorgons are a race of cursed women with faces so hideous, that one glance could kill all who looked upon it. Characteristics The gorgons are very rare magical beings from the islands in the Mediterranean. Once human, these creatures have been cursed to spend eternity as hideous beings whose stare could turn anything that looked at them into stone statues. Though once human, these creatures love their new form and power. The gorgons are cruel and relentless creatures and those who have crossed their path are never seen alive again. There are only three gorgons in existence. These three sisters are known as Stheno the strong one, Euryale the wanderer and Medusa the queen. These sisters were the daughters of the ancient gods and were feared by all the inhabitants of Greece. Though many believe they are simply a legend, the very mention of their names send shivers down people's spines. Origin The gorgons were the three youngest daughters of the ancient god of the sea and a fearsome sea serpent. Stheno and Euryale were gifted with immortality but Medusa, though she could live forever, could be killed as easily as a mortal. The sisters grew into three beautiful women. They became powerful witches, skilled in the art of magic and charms. One day, the sisters were trying to create a powerful spell that would give them great magical powers. Their actions angered the goddess of wisdom who destroyed the spell, stripped them of their magic and transformed them into grotesque hags with nests of venomous snakes for hair and faces that could petrify anyone who looked at them. Appearance The gorgons, though hideous, still possessed the bodies and faces of beautiful young, Greek ladies. However, instead of long locks, they have long, writhing, poisonous snakes and serpents for hair. A gorgon's skin is covered in greenish-gold reptillian scales. Their eyes are golden and resemble a snake's eyes. Gorgons posses sharp claws made of copper. In their mouths, they hide rows of sharp snake teeth and boar-like fangs. A gorgon's true face is hideous. When angered or when they are about to turn someone into stone, their reptilian scales grow darker in color, the gorgon's eyes glow like blood red fire, the monstrous maiden's mouth becomes a wide slit filled with rows of needle sharpy teeth, each one dripping with venom. The gorgons' tongues become black and slit, their hissing asps become wilder and more vicious with glowing scarlet eyes and sharp fangs and the gorgons' teeth, fangs and nails grow bigger and sharper. Powers and Abilities Magic *Gorgons can turn anyone that looks at them into stone statues. They can also use their petrifying stare to incase a being's skin and body in solid rock. When inraged, a gorgon's stare will instantly petrify and shatter someone into a pile of rubble. A gorgon's stare can also paralyse someone. Their sight can cause rock and stone to crumple into rubble. *Gorgon voices contain magic. Their voices are enchanting. Though they cannot put someone under their control, they can persuade them into dong certain things. Gorgons usually use this power to make people look at them. *Gorgons can communicate telepathically with snakes. They can also control their serpent hair as well as other species of snakes. Their snakes can also grow incredibly long or short if the gorgon wishes. If one snake is cut off, another snake will grow to replace it. Abilities *A gorgon's snakes are filled with deadly venom. This venom could easily kill a blue whale. This venom is actually the toxic blood from one half of a gorgon's body. This venom causes a slow, painful, burning death. The kiss of a gorgon can also kill as their lips are filled with the same poison as their snakes. Gorgons can also extract this venom. *Medusa and her sisters posses heightened senses. They could see incredible distances and their eyes can penetrate the darkest night. Like snakes, they can also see body heat. They can also smell with their tongues. Weaknesses Unlike her sisters, Medusa was mortal. She still possessed eternal youth and eternal life but she could be killed. However, as a gorgon, Medusa could only be killed if someone cuts her head off. Any other way wouldn't work. A gorgon's reflection has no power. People can safely look at a gorgon's reflection without turning to stone. If a gorgon tries to petrify someone put looks at her reflection during this, she will temporarily blind herself. Category:Merlin Category:Characters